torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Fatima
Vital Information Nicknames Fatima's full name is Fatima bint Talia wa Alaz Khan al-Coatl Tlālhuāctli. The only nickname she will accept is 'Fatima'. Gender Female Race Fatima is a halfbreed Human and Efreeti hybrid. Age 18 Description Fatima appears as a slender but athletically-built human woman standing around 5'10" tall 160lbs. Her skin is red, eyes a vivid, almost glowing blue. She typically wears her long black hair down, but will occasionally pull it into a ponytail. For clothing she wears as little as she can get away with in human society. Her 'armor' is mostly decorative gold-plated steel ankle braces, bracers, cuffs, shoulders, crown, and modest chest covering. She wears a sheer silk loincloth, usually blue. She has several piercings which she adorns with gold jewelry, and wears a few body chains. When performing, she may wear a bustier and skirt of tinkling gold coins, anklets and bracelets with 'bells', and sheer iridescent wings. Alignment Chaotic Neutral with Good tendencies. Deity The Water Serpent and the Firebird (avatars of Veloria). Personality Fatima has a strong will and sense of what she wants in life. When she sets her mind to something, she will accomplish it. She rarely fails at anything she tries, which is part of being a Prodigy, but she won't try anything that doesn't interest her. She knows that she is beautiful, and skilled in flaunting that beauty, and uses it to her full advantage. She has no qualms about getting dirty or doing hard work, but she does have a princess complex in that she expects reverence, tribute, and people to go out of their way to help or please her. Still, she's not a bad person, and usually does the right thing. Flaws Fatima has quite a few flaws, even if outwardly she appears perfect. She is hot-headed and tempermental, and sometimes what appears to be the smallest thing could set her off, though it is usually due to cultural differences. She is arrogant, and typically looks down her nose at anyone who has not proven themselves to her. She is greedy, with a dragon-like lust for gold and red-hued gemstones, and miserly, going out of her way to ensure she never has to spend the treasure she has. She can be naive, as she has no real world experience, and what she does know usually clashes with the norm. Finally, while she rarely if ever fails at anything, she has a fear of failure. This can lead her to avoiding risks and trying new things, and her usual response to a failure is to blow up in anger, find something or someone to place blame upon, sulk alone later, and probably never try what she failed at again. Origins Homeland Fatima is from Coatl Island, the largest in a Hawaiian-sized chain of volcanically active islands between Lados and Pla'thos, discovered by Jeryn Greycloud who shipwrecked there during a typhoon. Greycloud was driven away from the islands due to an eruption of the volcano Lecualico which dominates the landscape of Coatl Island, but it has since been visited by Lucius Bertrand and Elizabeth Threnody, who were also shipwrecked during a typhoon while the two were taking an artifact of Veloria to Firemount. Others are aware of the island's presence now, primarily dwarves, but the population has made it clear that outsiders will be tolerated with aggressive suspicion at best. Family Fatima's mother Talia and father Alaz Khan still live. She has no siblings or any other relevant family. Birthday 3rd of Mythoroc, 282 Unification, AM. Background Fatima's mother, Talia, is the high priestess to her people's prime deity, the Water Serpent. As was tradition amongst her people she would sacrifice herself to the Firebird, but when the time came for her sacrifice an entity which had been posing as the Firebird, the efreeti noble Alaz Khan, fell in love with her. The child she bore him was Fatima. Fatima lived on Coatl Island her entire life, preparing to become her people's queen, until fate brought the outsiders Lucius and Elizabeth to the island with an artifact of Veloria's fire aspect. The artifact was left in Fatima's care, but in order to power it she would have to make something of herself in service to Veloria. When Lucius and Elizabeth's vessel was repaired she sailed with them to Silverus, a prominent port town on the eastern coast of Lados, where her adventures will begin. Adventuring Information Class Prodigy, and eventually War Dancer, with a pinch of Monk. Sub-Class None Prestige Class None Signature Equipment Fatima's outfit is quite a signature of hers, but does change subtly from time to time. However she always carries a pair of masterfully crafted shamshirs (with similarities to mamelukes and talwars). Adventure Notes Fatima helped to end the Reaping Sickness threatening to decimate the population of Silverus. Fatima's Gallery dejah-thoris-23.jpg Fatima 1.jpg dejah_thoris_25_by_paulrenaud-d5p08e0.jpg Category:Adventurers Category:The Infestation Campaign